


Mission: Get Kaisoo together!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin have been best friends their whole life,almost looking like the were connected by hips.But what happens when they get into first fight ever,'ending' their friendship with harsh words and a lot of crying?Well, of course, their parents come to the rescue, setting the goal to reconcile them again!





	Mission: Get Kaisoo together!

"Kyungie-poo, get up. You have school in an hour,"

Kyungsoo huffs out of annoyance, bringing his blanket over his head, still not cracking an eye open. The Sun is already bursting through his window, making him hate mornings even more.

His papa stands at the door, a teasing smile dancing on his lips, before he calls softly once again. 

"Kyungie? If you don't get up now, your dad will cook breakfast for you, and then you'll be stuck with some burnt toast and soggy eggs."

"I'm up!" Kyungsoo yells from under pile of blankets, before curling just one side up, peering at his papa.

"Do you have to do that every morning?"

But the elder crosses his arms, leaning on the frame, looking expectedly at him. "Well, as long as you're under my roof.. And maybe even when you get married, who knows," The man casually shrugs, picking some imaginary lint off his shirt-sleeve. "I've heard they have this 'favorite-phone-number' packs nowdays, that can hook me up with talking to you for free, every day, all day." He grins like he just won the best prize ever, walking into the room to roam in Kyungsoo's closet.

"Ha-ha!" His son comments dryly from the bed, stretching his arms above his head with a loud yawn following behind. "Like you'd want to talk with me all day, every day.. And besides, nobody says 'hook up' anymore, papa." Kyungsoo throws his blanket off, twisting his body around to sit at the edge of the bed instead.

"Of course I'd like that. You're my son, Kyungie-poo." His papa sits beside him, playing with his unruly, bed-hair, before softly cradling his face in his always warm palms. "And besides, you've been here for nine whole months," A quick tap to his still flat stomach, "And you didn't even want to go out of there. Must've been something so great that you leeched on me for over nine months, feeding off me like some—"

"Okay, father!" Kyungsoo interrupts, having heard that story over hundredth times. That, and how Kyungsoo was this little pink and purple, swollen, ugly thing—his dad likes to add, and then pouts as his papa hits him on the back of his head—bundle of joy that liked to drink his milk for 18 straight months. 

And it's too early for his papa to start happy-crying.

"That's the normal circle of life, and you were my little pink and all scrunched up—" And there it is. "—bundle of joy, and if talking about my biggest love makes me annoying and embarrassing, so be it!" 

His papa stands up from the bed, following Kyungsoo to his closet, and already picking up his outfit for today. "And didn't I say that you can't call me 'father' or so!? I'm your papa, but I do miss a little Kyungie yelling 'pawpaw' and following me around." The elder looks ahead, like seeing the memory clear in his mind. Which he probably does, since he has a whole five boxes of photos, videos and scrapbooks of Kyungsoo's life, ever since his birth, all the way to... well, probably last night or so. 

And he still watches all the DVDs in their bedroom, ugly-crying loudly at missing the times when little Kyungie would bounce on his two little feet, small chubby hands grabbing for someone to pick him up and play with him, always pouting when someone poked his full-cheeks. Just like he does now, as his papa's digit pokes at his baby-fat still holding up in his face.

"Okay, fine, then I'll just call you Baek. How does that work, huh, Baek?" And he emphasized his papa's nickname, giggling at his shocked and utterly broken state. 

"Yeol! Your son is being a brat again!" Baekhyun over-the-top yells from Kyungsoo's closet, siting down once again at his bed, and looking out of the open window. Kyungsoo could hear thunderous thuds along the stairs, before his dad's head pops in, looking franticly between the two other males in the room.

"What? What is happening? What's wrong with Satansoo?"

"He's just angry I called him by his real name," Kyungsoo checks what to wear for today, before leaving his parents in the room, as he goes straight for the bathroom to change.

"Oh, Baek.. Why the long face?" Chanyeol sits down next to his husband, placing his head on the smaller's shoulder, looking up to his face with a shiny smile and innocently-blinking eyes.

"He's just all grown up now, and I feel like he doesn't even need me anymore." Baekhyun huffs out, stroking Chanyeol's face now. "And I told you million times not to call our son the spawn of you-know-who!" He stands up abruptly that his husband almost toples over, going for the door to finish up preparing breakfast for his little but deranged family.

"But he does hit me a lot!" Chanyeol whines from the bed, pouting at the floor, but when Baekhyun doesn't come back to kiss his pout away like he always does, he kicks at the imaginary dust of the floor, standing up and leaving after his adorable husband. 

 

~*~

 

"And you have a dentist appointment this afternoon, so don't forget about that!" Baekhyun finally sits down after preparing everything and placing it on the table between the two men of his life. And just as he digs into his scrambled eggs, Chanyeol calls for him.

"Baby, you forgot the milk." The said male huffs out, getting up to walk across to the fridge, that's just at the arm reach for certain tall and lanky, and totally lazy male, before he grabs the carton and aims it at the certain annoying brat No.2's head, when he ads 'Again', under his breath.

"I won't forget it, don't worry!" Kyungsoo sips at his juice quickly, downing his eggs and toast faster than Baekhyun could scold him. "Besides, Nini is coming with me, so we'll go together after school."

"Oh yeah. Lulu made an appointment for him the same day as I did for you," Baekhyun finally sits down to eat, but just as he throws a mouthful of toast in between his lips, Pororo, their black and white Pomeranian, nibbles on his toes under the table, obviously wanting to be fed too. 

Their family dog doesn't live from scraps and leftovers anymore, that Kyungsoo used to give him under the table when no one's was looking, instead having healthy dishes to eat, ever since the vet said that the Pomeranian needs to lose some weight. Fast. 

So ever since that, Pororo is stuck with steamed vegetables and low-fat meat, looking sad and pitiful when he's revoked from his usual treats. Baekhyun thinks that the dog is eating better than his family, but doesn't dwell much on it when Pororo climbs the first two stairs and then huffs out, dropping down like a kneaded dough. 

"Yeah, and Nini is scared to go to the dentist alone, so it works for both of us!" Kyungsoo gulps down a mouthful of eggs and downs his juice, already picking up his shoes from the rack. 

"I told you not to eat that fast! It goes straight to your hips," Baekhyun points to his own, obviously showing what life made out of his body, and then smacks his husband's hand as the man tries to pinch the skin for his own pleasure. 

"I can't. Nini is already waiting for me, see!" And there's his best friend just outside the gates, waving at the curtain-covered windows, even though he can't see anybody inside. 

"Say hello to Nini, and call me before the dentist, okay?" Baekhyun calls for him to give him a kiss, and surely enough a smiling Kyungsoo is kissing him goodbye, then proceeding to get smothered by his dad and even sending flying kisses to Pororo.

"Bye, papa. Bye, dad! And bye to you too, Pororo." But the poor dog only barks softly, spiting out a steamed avocado from his mouth, looking pointedly at Baekhyun as he leaves the room and goes for the doggy-door in the door to the backyard. Before he gets stuck, and yelps for Baekhyun to pull him out.

 

~*~

 

"Hey, Soo." Jongin is waiting for him when he opens the door to leave, still waving from the gates. Kyungsoo smiles his cute smile, when his eyes crinkle up into tiny crescents, and his mouth forms that famous heart-shape. The smile reserved only for Jongin and Jongin only. But his best friend doesn't need to know that.

"Hey, Nini. What's up?" They started walking together to school, occasionally brushing their swinging arms in the process. 

"Nothing much.." Jongin kicks at the rock, avoiding Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Come on, spill it out!"

"It's just.. My parents are really embarrassing, you know." Kyungsoo only nods, a shiver running down his spine at the slobbery mess his parents created this morning just before he came down for breakfast. Or, as they liked to call it—we were kissing, and that's pretty normal for a married couple, grow up Kyungsoo! 

"My dad bought yet another deer onesies for my appa, and he said that he wanted to buy him some wolf ones, and me some bear ones too—" Jongin shivers at the thoughts, making Kyungsoo chuckle. "—and get our Christmas pictures taken in them."

"Well, that's better than what we did for our Christmas cards last year— And you know how hard washing away all that glitter was.. It even got stuck in my—"

"Soo!" Jongin yells, but when Kyungsoo burst out in a loud laughter, he throws his arm around the smaller's shoulder, already feeling better.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Today's out dentist appointment." Kyungsoo reminds, holding onto the hand around his neck, a pink hue swallowing up his cheeks and ears.

"Ugh!" Jongin groans, throwing his head back and just walking like that for a few seconds. "I hate them, I hate them!" They round the corner, their school building coming in their vision. "Oh! Did I say just how much I hate them?"

"Don't worry, Nini. I'll be there with you the whole time!" Still huddled up together, they climb the stairs, going for the same floor. "And besides, you'll just have your regular check-up, right?"

Jongin nods, and then frowns when Kyungsoo slips away from him and his one-side hug, since they have their first class separated, with Kyungsoo having Calculus, and him having English.

"So, don't worry. I'll be there to hold your hand when the scary-guy asks you to open your mouth and— Say Ahh!, Nini!" Kyungsoo giggles, and Jongin ducks his head down, feeling warm all over from the sight of his best friend all smiles and mochi cheeks.

"See you at lunch?" He asks shyly, smiling when Kyungsoo nods, and waits for the shorter to enter his classroom, before scrambling down the hall, already late for his own class.

 

~*~

 

On Mondays, they don't have that many classes together, so the only time for them to talk a bit longer than recess time of five minutes is Lunch. 

So when the bell rings, Jongin is the first one to leave the classroom, speeding down the hall to their cafeteria. 

The line to the lunch ladies is pretty long, so he weighs his options, and decides to just wait for Kyungsoo to wait in the line with him, and opts to sit at their usual table instead. But when he walks down to their table, it's already occupied, and by Kyungsoo nonetheless.

"Nini, come meet my new friends!" Kyungsoo is all smiley and full cheeks, as he sits with his tray already before him with two people at his sides.

"They are new students in my class," He starts as Jongin nods curtly, siting across them. "This is Jonghyun, and this is Minho," He point to two of them, both of which smile widely, stretching their hands to Jongin. 

But he ignores them both, talking to Kyungsoo. "Soo, I wanted to wait for you so that we can grab our lunches together, but you're already here," He picks at the French fry laying in his plate, instead of looking straight at any of them.

"I'm sorry, Nini, but Minho and Jonghyun here didn't know where the cafeteria was, and I wanted to show them," Kyungsoo points at the two boys again, smiling apologetically to both of them. 

"We're sorry, Nini was it?" The guy on his right says, Minho, as Kyungsoo pointed earlier.

"Jongin," He corrects, since only Kyungsoo's allowed to call him that. 

"Right, Jongin. Um, again we're sorry for taking Kyung away from you—" How dare he gives him a nickname already? "—but we just transferred here from Busan, and we really needed some guide, right Hyun?"

"Right," The guy on Jongin's left confirms, digging into his lunch, totally not fazed with anything happening.

"It's okay," Jongin whispers half-heartedly, stuffing his face with some more fries, before standing up and going for the line all by himself. 

From where he's standing, the new guy, Minho, was it?—he mocks him in his head for his previous antics, even though he remembered the names pretty well—is touching Kyungsoo's arms as he speaks, and smiling down too closely if you asked anyone here. Mostly, if you asked Jongin, but he's not a jealous type, mind you...

...Okay, maybe a little, since Kyungsoo is his best friend and only he can touch and be that close to him! Yeah, that's why..

"What do you want, sweetie?" He's next in line, but he's glaring so harshly at the new guy that he misses when the lunch lady asks him. After she clears his throat, and asks again, does Jongin realize the situation.

"I want for all those tall and broad-shoulders guys to vanish from this planet!" He practically yells at the poor woman's face, before openly-glaring at the table once again.

"E-Excuse me?" 

"And who does he think he is? Huh? Walking in here, and being all touchy with my Soo. Mine!" He throws the money on the counter, not even realizing that the whole line and passers stopped to stare at the scene. "And do you see him? Do you see his smile? Isn't he the cutest when he smiles like that?" Jongin points to Kyungsoo now, glaring at the cheeky-eye-smile, that was once reserved just for him.

"And I ask you, you—" And that's when the realization hits him, as he looks around him with wide-eyes, spluttering for some coherent words.

"Sweetie, I can't make that happen, but I can wrap a killer ham-sandwich for you, if you want?" The lady behind the counter laugh softly, totally not fazed with his little outburst. 

And that's how he skips his lunch, and eats an apple in the toilet on the second floor, that some kid pushed in his hand on his way out of the cafeteria. Out of pity, of course.. 

 

~*~

 

"Nini, where have you been?" Kyungsoo suddenly appears before him, as Jongin tries to wiggle his way out of the classroom and escape home. "I've been looking for you all day, you missed lunch.." He's slightly out of breath, and his plump cheeks are having that pink hue from running and Jongin does not want to brush and maybe squeeze them. Damn Kyungsoo and his chipmunk cheeks.

"We've got to see the dentist in half an hour, and I don't want to fight with your appa again and— Hey! Where have you been going without me?" Kyungsoo only then realize that they were at the front gate, with Jongin just inches away from the gate. "Were you trying to ditch this appointment? Uh-uh Mister, you're not delaying this any further! I don't want your teeth to start falling out, come on!" And he's being dragged out of the schoolyard, with a surprisingly strong Kyungsoo leading him out. 

.

.

.

"Relax, Nini. It's not gonna hurt!"

Kyungsoo dragged him to the dentist office and made him sit in the waiting room of some family-friendly clinic, or as their dads like to call it 'The place where the doctor Smexy works at'. Whoever that is.

Kyungsoo is sitting completely still, not even shaking a little bit, since his papa used to bring him here for check-ups and whenever he'd been sick, so he's not really afraid of the doctors. His motto for them is 'Better painful for ten minutes, then waiting for it to hurt badly'. 

As for Jongin; he's not that optimistic about any of this.

"It's just that I hate everything about this. The smell, the clean looking floors, the sterile walls and blank doors. People walking around with their gowns and capes on and those hanging cold things around their necks.." He sighs loudly, slumping down in his seat, but not dropping their intertwined hands from his thigh.

"Those cold things are called stethoscopes, and it's for hearing your heart and lungs and—"

"You're not making it better!" Jongin hisses under his breath, his voice getting caught in his throat when the door in front of them opens widely. 

"The doctor will see you now," The nurse dressed in pink smiles down upon them, opening door for them both to get in. "He's just around the corner, but make yourself comfortable, and you can discuss who's going first." It's the usual ordeal for them to go and get their check-ups and examinations together, so the doctor allowed them to work in pairs. 

But only for cry-babies like Jongin sometimes gets.

"I-I can't do this! Soo! Please, let-let's get out, and we can check each other out— Yeah, we can totally do that, and then maybe—"

"Nini, listen, I'll go first, and you'll see that it doesn't hurt at all. And again, I can't let you come home to your appa without getting this done.. You know how he can get." Kyungsoo shivers, but smiles quickly to Jongin, before sitting down on the dental chair in the middle of the spotless-clean room. "Now, get here and gimme your hand," 

Just as Jongin sits down on the stool on the left side of the chair Kyungsoo is laying in, the opposite door opens up, as a handsome doctor walks in.

"Well, hello there, you two. How's it going?" Their dentist, Doctor Zhang, is a middle-aged man, but pretty good looking for his years. The good looking type like Kyungsoo would say for Jongin's dad, and vice versa. 

"Are you ready for your appointment?" He's already dressed in crisp white, with his shoulder-length hair pulled back, a dimple dancing across his cheek from soft-smiling. "I promise, once again—" Pointed look to Jongin, really quick. "—that I'm gonna be gentle and not poke you with different kind of pointy things," Both him and Kyungsoo chuckle, but that only makes Jongin pout.

"That was one time, and I was ten!" 

"Sure, champ. Whatever works for you," He then smiles down to Kyungsoo, taking his latex gloves and slipping them on. 

"Your fathers called up to schedule this for you at the same time, so that you get to be together, once again, for the usual check-up," He picks up the little circle-mirror, and a pointy thing that makes Jongin look away as he lights up the lamp above Kyungsoo's head, making final fixing of the dental chair, before gesturing to him to open his mouth and start with the examination. 

"And both Mr. Park and Mr. Oh apologized for not being here with you today. And then I got some more crying into the phone from Baekhyun as he explained that he didn't see me for so long— Oh, and Luhan even asked me out on a dinner as a extra-payment for today, but I told them both that it was fine. Really." Doctor giggles softly, turning around for another instrument, Kyungsoo and Jongin sharing a look.

"My papa really has no shame, huh.." Kyungsoo tries to joke, as Jongin adds.

"I really need to talk to my appa about this..." 

.

.

.

"Alright, Kyungsoo. Everything seems fine, no cavity, no red alerts, so you're good to go," The Doctor pats his shoulder lightly, shaking off his gloves and preparing for the next patient. "You are really taking care of your teeth, and I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you, Doctor!" Kyungsoo blushes a little bit, making Jongin eye him for a second too long, the actions from before flashing in his mind, before he freezes as Doctor Zhang calls for him.

"Um, I'm fine, really.. Um—I just got here to-to to be with Kyungsoo, yeah!"

"Mr. Oh! Please, sit down, or I'm taking out my restraints again!" And before Jongin could say 'God, burn me!', he's in the dental chair, now thinking about the restrains Doctor Zhang has behind the chair, for children that couldn't help but kick and bite him. He, may or may not been both of those kids throughout his time. 

"Nini, I'm here. Relax," And he believes Kyungsoo for a second, only for a second, as he grabs his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. But then, the Doctor is taking out the instrument, and he might just faint there and then.

"Say Ah!" Jongin wants to scream and run, but the cold sweat is breaking out and he's paralyzed in the spot, looking up to the blinding light, and probably seeing the end of the tunel in the middle of it. 

But while he tries not to bite any bit of the Doctor's hand, he looks to the left to see blindingly-smiling Kyungsoo looking down upon him, and his heart skips a beat. 

"Alright, Jongin. Everything seems fine, but we have a little problem," Jongin looks back at him, already shifting his leg over the edge. "A-ah! Wait there, it's nothing big, but we'll need to take care of this today.." 

"Um, Doctor?" Kyungsoo struggles to keep Jongin in the room, as the boy bolts out of the chair, grabbing the door-knob and shaking it to open. "Little help?"

"Jongin, get back here, or else—"

"He's gonna call your appa!" Kyungsoo whispers at his ear, and Jongin at least relaxes in his hold. He looks back to where the Doctor is still standing and with a lowered head, goes back. 

"That was a low-punch, even for you.." He grumbles under his breath, sitting down on the chair with the biggest pout Kyungsoo has ever seen on his face. And the smaller wants nothing more than to smother that pout with his kisses. 

"The man gotta do what the man gotta do!" Doctor comments chuckling, picking up a syringe with clear liquid in it. "Now, lay back and let me do this the right way, okay?" 

 

~*~

 

After two hours, they're walking home, with Jongin sporting the biggest lump on his left cheek where the piece of cotton gaze is pushed against his bleeding hole that was once a tooth. 

Kyungsoo was holding his hand throughout everything, even though in one point Jongin has almost fainted out of the pain, excruciating pain, as Jongin overreacted it while drooling on the floor, but Doctor Zhang confirmed that the local anesthesia that he was given worked.

But Kyungsoo believed Jongin, nodding to whatever he was spiting out to him, literally, since his lips and cheek were numb, and then assured their Doctor that he would take him home. 

And they were walking in silence to their homes, only a couple of minutes left, but Kyungsoo was still holding his hand, like he promised. And Jongin felt like he could conquer the world.

"Thoo," Jongin lisped out, calling softly for him. 

"Yes, Nini?"

"How com you wat to thend time with that new guy, and not wit me?" Kyungsoo tried not to laugh at his speech, but then saw the cotton gauze being soiled with blood, so he kept his laughter under control.

"What new guy? Minho?" Jongin only nodded, swallowing tickly around the glob in his mouth. He could taste iron, and his own spit, and something sticky and sour, and he just needed to wash his mouth with some soda or mouth-wash. Yeah, the latter would be better.

"Well, him and Jonghyun-hyung are new in school, and we got to talking in our class, and we just clicked well..." Kyungsoo shrugs, slowly swaying their intertwined hands between them.

"Buth, he'th thoo toutchy wit you, and I don' like ith!" He tried way too hard to stay calm and relaxed, but he was feeling so pissed, and Kyungsoo would be fine with it after explaining that he doesn't like when people were being touchy with the shorter.

"What?" Apparently not. "Why would that bother you? I'm allowed to have other friends than you, and if anyone wants to become friends with me, I don't want to push them away just because you don't like it!" He dropped their hands, and crossed his on his chest instead.

"Buth-"

"No buts!" Kyungsoo calmed down a bit after that, taking a hold of his best friend's hand once again, halting their walk. "I'm sorry for not eating lunch with you today, but that wasn't Minho's fault.."

"Stupith Min'o!"

"—And besides, if you try to befriend them too, you'll see that they're really cook guys—"

"Yea, wrighth!"

"—So what do you say? Can you try to be nice to them? For me?" Kyungsoo was sparkly eyes, and flashing teeth, and who made this boy this cute and perfect.

So Jongin had to nod, pouting deeply, but stopping himself with a hiss when the gauze pushed into the empty lack of teeth; still bloody hole. 

 

~*~

 

"Baby? Baby!!" His appa was screaming when he spot Jongin entering their house, running from the living room and cradling still full-cheeked Jongin to his chest.

"Who did this to you?! Tell me names, Jongin, or I swear, I'll call school right now and demand all the names of kids—"

"Appha. Appha!" He tried to calm him down, but Luhan only continued cradling him, whispering 'I'll kill them' softly in his ear. 

"I was ath the denthith—" After pulling away from his appa, and throwing the gauze in the kitchen bin, he continued. "I was at the dentist, and he had to pull one of my teeth out, since Doctor Zhang couldn't fix it.."

"Ah... Doctor Zhang Yixing.." Luhan leaned down on the kitchen counter, having a dopey smile on his face, looking out in the distance. Or checking the dust that collected on the top of the cabinets. Anyhow, Jongin shrugged, waving a hand in front of Luhan's face.

"Appa?"

"Ah, right. So, Yixing had to pull it out?"

"Since when are you on first-name basis with Doctor Zhang?" Jongin picked up a cold drink from the fridge, holding it pressed on his left cheek, making a impromptu compress, hissing at the contact. 

"Since that time me and Baekhyun went in to see him without you kids, and he pinched my cheek saying how cu— Uh.. Not important!" Luhan coughed like he was just caught doing something inappropriate, and quickly composed himself.

"So, baby, what do you want to eat? Does it hurt a lot?" 

"No, this doesn't hurt at all—" But Kyungsoo betraying me hurts like a bitch, his mind offered afterwards. "—and I can't eat for another two hours, so I have to get a rain check on lunch.." He pecked his appa's cheek, going around to sit in the living room instead.

"Alright, sweetie. But when you're hungry, I'll make whatever you want, okay?" Luhan followed him out, already planning to bail out on today's lunch, and maybe go to the Parks for some Facebook stalking Doctor Zhang with Baekhyun.

"Where's dad, by the way?" Jongin fliped through the channels, not interested in any of them, a certain short boy with heart-shaped lips still occupying his mind.

"Oh, Sehun said something about going for a quick basketball practice with Chanyeol, or something like that," Luhan shrugs, sitting next to him, holding a frozen peas to replace the now lukewarm bottle of water in Jongin's hand. "But they go out for a beer and then Chanyeol sprays him with some tap-water so that it looks like he sweated playing the game," And he's super laid-back with this, that Jongin has to laugh out loud.

"Why is he hiding from you that he goes out for a drink?"

"Chanyeol does the same thing, but Baek and I pretend that we don't know anything.. And for your question, sometimes it helps to give some white-lies to your partner, so that you don't hurt them in any way. Or pretend to do something they ask of you, for them, again for the same reason. That's why relationships and marriages stay strong. Mutual understanding." Luhan kisses his bruised side of the face, patting his head and going around to prepare lunch for them nonetheless.

Just because.

 

~*~

 

"And then the lady said how I couldn't be underage, at least not with this body." Minho finishes, and even the next table is laughing with his silly story that Jongin didn't even pretend to listen.

"Oh my Gosh, that's hilarious!" Kyungsoo comments, wiping his laughing tears away, and leaning slightly on the tall guy's shoulder. "And how you dealt with it, it's just so—"

"Yeah, yeah, he's cool and awesome," Jongin breaks him off, adding dryly, mockingly laughing in Minho's face. "But can we finish this, Soo? We've got the next class together, and Mr. Kim doesn't like when we're late,"

"Sure, Nini. Let me just finish my food and then—"

"Here, you can take my sandwich and then you can eat it on your way there," Minho butts in, again, holding out his uneaten ham-sandwich in his hand, pushing the package into Kyungsoo's hands. 

And Kyungsoo doesn't even like ham!

"You don't even like ham!" 

"Relax, Nini." Kyungsoo turns around to the boy sitting next to him, taking the plastic-wrapped sandwich, standing up. "And thank you Minho for this, really, you saved me."

"He just gave you a sandwich, Soo. Not a biggie," Jongin points to the table, taking both of their trays and heads off. 

God, he really tried to make friend with the new guys, and Jonghyun-hyung really settles with him, but he just couldn't digest that Minho guy. 

It's been a week since they got here, and Kyungsoo was all smiley-eyes and blinding-laughs, and that Minho guy wasn't that funny in the first place. He was more awkward, like his dad for example when he tries to ease the atmosphere when being uncomfortable, with cracking up jokes about pigs not being able to look up to the sky, and rhyming random words with the word coaster.

But then, if he wasn't that funny to Jongin, why was he so entertaining to Kyungsoo? And speaking of which.

"Hey, Jongin! Wait up!" For a short guy, Kyungsoo's really slow. Wait, no, that's wrong. "What's up with you? Are you still on with that Minho thing?"

"What Minho thing?"

"Oh, come on, Jongin—" And he calls him by his full name either when he's ashamed of something or really pissed. Judging by his face, it's the latter. "—you know what I'm talking about."

"No! Not really." Jongin doesn't stop waiting for him, but still choose to walk slower than his usual hurried pace, not wanting for Kyungsoo to ran after him. "And besides, why didn't you ask Minho to maybe, I don't know, take you to our class? I'm sure he could've carried you in his big and manly hands. Or maybe give you a piggy-back ride, since you couldn't stop touching his shoulders. Or throw you around his neck and wear you like a—"

"If you say a human necklace, I'm ending you right here and now!" Kyungsoo pinches his ear, pulling at it. "Are you that jealous of him?"

"What!?" A cue for the whole hall to turn around and look at them. "Why-Why would I—" A vague motion to his body. "—be jealous of him!" Pointing to the general direction of the cafeteria wasn't good, because he pointed at some random girl, who ran away on the verge of tears. 

"He's selfish, and narcissistic bastard that wants what is not his!"

"And what does he want, huh?" And cue for Kyungsoo to raise his voice. "What is yours that he can't have, huh Jongin? Come on, tell me! Be brave for once, and just come clean."

"...I-I can't!" Jongin deflates in a second. "I can't tell you because, because I don't know.." He whispers back.

"You sure are full of yourself for a guy that can't be honest even with himself!" And with that Kyungsoo is storming down the hall, not even stopping when Jongin calls his name.

 

~*~

 

"Okay, what happened?" Kyungsoo looks up from the pillow he's laying on currently, catching his dad sitting on the furthest end of the couch he's sprawled on, watching TV.

"Nothing," He slurs back, dropping down on the pillow once again, switching through some channels. 

"Come on, buddy," Chanyeol tries again, punching him softly on the back of his thigh, backing away when Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he could see his papa lurking by the entrance hall, but pretending to wipe imaginary dust from the picture-frames hanging there.

"Did papa send you in here?" Chanyeol clears his throat, looking before him to see whether Baekhyun heard him, before nodding fast to Kyungsoo. 

"Why did he bail on the chance to have a deep conversation with me, then?" Kyungsoo huffs out, shutting the TV off, and sitting upwards, coming to face his dad.

"He always tells me to talk to you more.."

"And?"

"And he's afraid of your punches." Chanyeol ducks down a bit, saying everything in one breath, making Kyungsoo chuckle at their antics. 

"Relax, dad. I'm not gonna hurt you," And Chanyeol really exhales on that one. 

"Listen, son. Whatever's bothering you, it'd be better to talk about it. And who knows, maybe your old dad can help you with something," They can hear Baekhyun softly clapping in the hall, but they still don't see him.

"Fine. Well, it's Jongin—"

"What did you do to him!?" And Baekhyun jumps out of the corner, sitting down on the other end of the couch, smothering Kyungsoo with his hands. "Did you two have a fight? Who's here to blame for it, huh? Should I call Lulu— Um, Luhan! And give him the piece of my mind for allowing this to happen and then—"

"Papa!" Kyungsoo yells, getting Baekhyun back in control. "It's not my fault!" He defends himself quickly, and pouty Kyungsoo comes back in town.

"Oh, Channie, go grab the camera, I need this to be—" When Kyungsoo gives him 'are you serious' look, he shrinks back in the seat, and whispers softly. "'Sorry."

"Then tell us what happened?" His dad saves the situation, and Kyungsoo starts talking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow..." 

"I know, right!" Kyungsoo confirms his dad's sigh.

"No, sweetie, what your dad is trying to say, and failing at it—" Baekhyun looks pointedly at his husband. "—is that Jongin and you should talk. Just the two of you."

"Papa, I tried, but he doesn't care to explain.. He's just being selfish because I'm not hanging out with him only.." But Kyungsoo agrees with his parents that he should call Jongin later, after dinner maybe, and invite him over for a talk.

After he's gone to his room, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"Do you think Jongin's got it in him to confess?"

"What?" Chanyeol bolts out of his seat, looking around the room frantically. "To confess what?? Baek!?"

"Oh, shuddup, you big baby. He's old enough to be passionate about boys. And besides, it's pretty obvious—"

"Why is there a need to confess to anyone anything? My baby Soo is still a baby, and he—"

"Yesterday, you called him Satansoo when he sat down in your favorite chair for lunch." Baekhyun comments dryly from the side, but his husband doesn't hear it, of course.

"—doesn't need boys or girls, for that matter, being interested in him! He's too young to have a passion for anything else—as a matter of fact, in his age, I was passionate about-about.. Books! Yeah, books, and music and even this type of old movies, what's it called..." Chanyeol trails off. 

"Yeol, he's sixteen! And I've seen the pics from your childhood, and you didn't seem that passionate about books in them!" Baekhyun stands up, going around to kitchen, in a need for a glass of wine. Or two.

"That was one time, and Joonmyun was a close friend who needed to practice kissing—"

"Oh! You still remember his name!?"

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile, in Oh household a street away, Jongin is already bubbling from the minute he'd walked through the door, finding his parents sitting in the living room.

"—And this guy, 'kay, he's like tall and strong and handsome—but only if you squint on one eye, and close the other one—and everybody likes him, blahblahblah. But then, he dares, and get this, he dares to touch Soo and be all up and close with him, and he's shameless. Really! And what does the guy even think in his big and monkey-looking head, going around and ruining—"

"Jongin. Nini! Jongin!!" Luhan yells for him to stop and look at them. 

"What, appa? Don't need to yell," He drops down on the armchair next to the door, boring holes into the carpet. 

"Baby, breathe in-breathe out, and tell us what is happening?" Luhan ends the sentence with a question, sharing a look with Sehun who only shrugs, but turns the TV off, paying attention to their son.

"Well, Soo's class got this new kids, and Soo—you know how good and nice he is," Both of his parents nod to that. "He volunteered to show them around and—again, just 'cause he's so good and awesome—he befriended them in the meantime.."

"So, what's the problem with that?" Sehun starts boldly, but Luhan jumps on him, closing his mouth with his hands. But it's too late, since Jongin's bolting out of his seat, walking up and down the living room once again, deep in thought. 

"'Cause, Soo is my friend. Get it? My friend! And he doesn't need some tall and lanky looking dude from Busan to come and sway him off his feet with his chiseled jawline and caramel eyes. I have those too, right appa?"

"Of course, baby. You're the most beautiful boy out there," Luhan nods to everything he said, double confirming it, a proud smile on his face.

"Right!"

"Okay, son. Sit down." Sehun pushes Luhan off of him, siting upright, and pointing for Jongin to sit across him on the coffee table. "You should explain everything to Soo, like you explained it to us now. And then talk it out with him, since you've been best friends your whole life, and this seems like a petty fight." Jongin nods to his dad, looking solemnly to the floor. And then pushes his appa off, who tries to pinch his pink cheeks, a hue due to walking and all that excessive puffing and huffing.

"So, call him and invite him over so that you could talk about this, and clear everything out." Sehun finishes, messing with Jongin's tuff of hair, before earning a hug from his son, who scurries off with a silent 'thanks, dad' to his room. 

"You know.." Suddenly, his hands are full once again, but this time with Luhan instead. "When you talk that serious, and use big words, like petty and— well, when you get all serious, you're so hot!" Luhan straddles his lap, going for a quick nip to his earlobe. 

"Well, honey, what do you say we take this hotness to the bedroom, and expand it, hmm—" But just as he leans in to kiss Luhan, his husband is out of his lap, strolling casually to the phone, and leaving the living room altogether. 

"Later, Hun! I need to call Baek and check with him which color is the best theme for our sons wedding.."

And just as he shrugs, and falls down to lay on the couch instead, it sinks in. 

"Wait, what!? Lulu, what wedding?!"

 

~*~

 

"And then he said how this kid is thinking he's the best ever and whatnot—"

"Lulu, I need to stop you right there, because I googled that Minho after Kyungie told me everything about him, and let me just tell you, if he was ten years older-"

"Maybe twenty." Luhan corrects him.

"Fine," Exasperated sigh from the other end. "If he was fifteen years older—" Cue for Luhan coughing into the receiver. 

"Okay, twenty years, happy? Why do you always have to ruin it for me?" Baekhyun pretends to pout, listening to Luhan's silent giggling on the other side. 

"I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but we have to be reasonable and real here... So tell me about the sixteen year old hunk."

And Baekhyun explains everything that he'd found online, and then retells everything that his son said about his and Jongin's fight. Luhan then says all those nasty things that Jongin was angry about, and they both agree that their sons would have the best wedding ever. Due to having them as awesome fathers, duh!

"So you agree that the baby-blue is the best color for the theme?" Luhan's been doodling little teal-blue cupcakes on the sheet of paper their whole conversation, next to small bowties and flower pieces for the reception. 

He even had the audacity to draw what would Kyungsoo's and Jongin's future baby look like, but drawing it as a combination of boys features and girls features as well, not wanting to assume gender of his future grandchild.

"I got to get back to you on that one, but I think that a deep burgundy would be so much nicer.."

"I don't want that whorish color for my kids' wedding!" Luhan corrects, ripping the doodle-paper out of his notebook and placing it on his ten-year planner that hangs above his work-desk. 

"How dare you!? That was a theme color for mine and Yeol's wedding." Meanwhile, Baekhyun is browsing online for a place for his family to eat dinner later, but not really, 'cause he's googling how to be prettier than the bride for men.

"Case closed," Luhan chuckles, and Baekhyun fakes an offended gasp.

"But seriously, Baek.. Where are we gonna get our suits?"

"It's like you're reading my mind," Baekhyun opens up another tab, already opened up with different types, colors, and designs of pristine looking suits. "I'm sending you a site, and please, no more Pretty in pink this wedding too."

"Oh, come on, Jongin looked pretty in that shirt, and you know it!"

"Later, Lulu, 'love you~"

"Fine, ttyl, 'love you baby!"

But just as he puts his phone down, another voice pips in, startling him. 

"Aw, I love you too, baby Lu!" Sehun hugs him from behind, and starts leaving butterfly kisses along his neck and cheek. 

"That's sweet, honey. But I wasn't talking to you," And Luhan pecks his husband's surprised expression, standing up and leaving to google some baby-blue suits. 

 

~*~

 

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me," Jongin closes the door to his room, sitting on the chair next to his desk, instead of sitting on his bed where Kyungsoo is currently eyeing the floor.

"Um, my dad actually suggested to me that we better talk about this, before it gets out of our hands," He tries again, chuckling nervously when Kyungsoo only glances at him, avoiding his eyes once again.

"Okay, then, if you don't want to talk, let me go first.." Jongin eyes him again, waiting for any sign that Kyungsoo is listening to him, but after getting nothing, he starts talking.

"As you may have heard me saying this before; I really don't like that Minho guy, and I don't really have that good of a reason.."

"Why?" Kyungsoo finally looks up to him, eyes full of coldness, that Jongin repress a shiver down his back. 

"Well... First of all, he's not funny, and second of all, he thinks he's cool, but he's not and—"

"I think he's cool," Kyungsoo comments, and Jongin has to bite his lips shut, instead of arguing about that. 

"Why? Why is it so important for you that you have to fight me?"

"Because.." He starts so strong, but quiets down after that. So he tries again. "Because, I'm sixteen and there's nobody in school interested in me,"

"That's not true, Soo," Jongin stands up and walks until he's facing the still sitting Kyungsoo on the bed. "I'm sure there are people crushing on you—"

"No, there is not one!" He stands up, not bearing it any longer. Kyungsoo wants to scream and poke everyone in the eyes that drool and cry 'cause of Jongin, in the school daily, but he can't.

"You don't see people hawking around you, wanting to spend even the tiniest moment with you.. And when somebody finally pays attention to me, and chooses me over you, you're jealous." 

"I'm not jealous!" Jongin tries to defend himself, but Kyungsoo sees right through him. 

"And what's a big deal with me being friends with somebody else other than you? I'm still your best friend, and we hang out all the time, even on school-days, when our parents think we're studying—"

"Actually, my appa knows we play video-games instead... My dad kinda ratted us out," Jongin shrugs. 

"Whatever! The point is that I'm allowed to have friends besides you! It's normal for teenagers our age wanting to expand and maybe try out some new stuff.." 

"But I want you to try new things with me, Soo.." Jongin is back on his feet, coming closer to his best friend and trying not to whimper when he sees how Kyungsoo's eyes glazed over. "I don't want you to go and make friends with people that are not good for you, and people that just want to get in your pants,"

"What's the big deal with Minho, or anybody else for that matter, wanting that?" Now Kyungsoo is yelling. "Why do you have to be so jealous and paranoid about me liking someone, when you had that crush on—"

"What?" And cue for Jongin's yelling. "You like him? You really like that guy?!"

"Well.. Maybe I do!" Kyungsoo lowers his head, wiping at his tears that slip down his cheeks, feeling his chest constricting on Jongin's hurt expression.

"But why?"

"Why do you care, huh? Why don't you just leave me alone to live my life the way I want it! Just let me be happy, Jongin."

"Fine!" He drops their hands, pushing Kyungsoo out of his room, and slamming the door hard in his face. "You go ahead and love that stupid asshole! I don't care about it, I don't care about him, and I don't care about who you like or don't like." Kyungsoo tries the doorknob, but drops it after what Jongin says next.

"And I don't care about you anymore!" 

Kyungsoo runs away crying, not even bothering to say goodbye to Jongin's parents that may or may not heard their fight, both of the men sitting struck at the living room.

Luhan shares a look with his husband, before he fishes his phone from the bottom of the couch, dialing the first number from the speed-dial. 

"Baek, I think we need to postpone the wedding for some time..."

 

~*~

 

"Alright, listen here maggots— What?" Baekhyun asks from his position next to the big whiteboard with Kyungsoo and Jongin written on it in different columns, waiting for other three faces sitting before him to answer.

"Baek, baby, we're not in a booth-camp." Chanyeol answers for the group, sharing a look with Sehun across from him.

"I just get carried away easily," He shrugs, before turning around to face the board once again. "Okay, listen here you-you..."

"Something nice," Luhan mouths to him.

"You something nice, we got a big problem on our hands, and this one could be a deal-breaker." He starts to hyperventilate by the end of the sentence, being pulled down by his husband to sit down next to him. 

"Alright, since Baek is having some technical issues," A glance to the now almost sobbing man, Luhan stands up from the couch and takes his place instead. "We have to do something for our boys, and do it fast!"

When the rest of them look at him flabbergasted, he sighs expectedly.

"Okay, people, think! Ideas—" Sehun raises his hand. "Sehun, baby, gimme a big one!"

"Haven't Jongin and Kyungsoo talked about this problem?" Luhan nods back. "Why don't we allow them to clear things out?" 

"Oh, baby, I love you, but shuddup!" Luhan rolls his eyes with Baekhyun, and then turns to the next victim. "Chanyeol! You must have something good to share with us."

"Well.. Um—"

"Take your time, honey," Baekhyun pats him on the head, and Chanyeol is a lost cause. 

"Goddammit, Baek! Keep it in your pants!" Luhan turns to the next victim when Chanyeol's hands slips behind Baekhyun's back, not wanting to see where they landed afterwards.

"Baek! You're my only salvation, baby—"

"Hey, he's your baby, too?" Sehun growls behind them, but nobody pays attention to him that much. 

"I got it!" Baekhyun jumps off the couch like he's been pinched, which he was, judging by Chanyeol's pink cheeks and avoiding eyes. "We can throw a dinner-party for our families, and they both had to come to it, and we can help them talk things out!"

Luhan starts jumping with him, hugging him for being awesome, leaving their husbands to pout at the couch. 

"That's why you're my favorite," He adds at the end, totally ignoring Sehun's loud and angry 'Hey!' in the background.

 

~*~

 

"Why do I have to attend this stupid dinner, once again?" Jongin yells from the backseat, almost kicking the passengers seat, where his appa is currently texting with Baekhyun to tell them they're close. 

Technically, they live a street away from the Parks', but driving to the fancy dinner sounds better than walking there. And besides, Luhan has a thing for Sehun driving their car. In a suit. With his hair pulled back. A golden chain hanging from his neck, where his shirt in unbuttoned at the top. His strong cologne scenting the whole car. Golden Rolex grazing his wriste. With—

"Can somebody answer me?!"

"Nini, sweetie, it's our annual fancy get-together with the Parks," Luhan admires Sehun from the corner of his eyes, reminding himself that their son is sitting behind them.

"We've been friends with them my whole life, and this is the first time I'm hearing about it," Jongin comment dryly back, fixing his cufflinks back in place. He was pushed to wear a suit, and socks, and he hates wearing them.

"Well, there's first time for everything, right honey?" Sehun adds, taking Luhan's hand and kissing the back of it. 

"Don't touch me!!" Luhan yells at his husband, feeling the cold sweat trickling down his back from the contact, smiling apologetically to the frightened Sehun.

"We're here, anyways," He's quick to leave the car, slamming the door in Sehun's face.

 

~*~

 

"Welcome to our house, may I take your coats?" Kyungsoo opens the door for them, pushing it open for Oh family to enter, repeating the line Baekhyun taught him earlier this morning, with the most dry and flat voice he could mutter.

"Oh, hello, Kyungie, nice to see you, sweetie," Luhan enters first, hugging Kyungsoo tightly, and pinching his cheek. Sehun enters after that, messing with his gelled-up hair, before following closely behind his husband.

And that leaves Jongin, who looks around, trying not stare at Kyungsoo all dressed up and looking fine as fu—um, like a pretty and decent boy. 

"Are you coming in, or are you gonna stand there and admire our façade?" Kyungsoo comments dryly, turning around to leave, leaving Jongin to stand there, and invites himself in. Damn Jongin and his crisp looking suit.

"Welcome to our humble home—" Baekhyun welcomed them with Chanyeol by his side, waiting for the guests in the dinning room. 

"Don't overreact!" Luhan whispers as he hugs him, eyeing the table behind them. "Oh, you got all Nini's and Kyungie's favorites!"

"Yes! I wanted to mark this day as the day our kids cherish the moment we have for us, and—" Baekhyun starts spinning around the room with opened arms, while everyone sits down on their marked chairs. 

"Not gonna happen, papa," Kyungsoo comments again, sighing when his name-card is placed next to Jongin's. How convenient. And who even uses name-cards when holding a dinner-party for six people?

"Well, a gal's allowed to dream," His papa answers, sitting next to his husband, already preparing a toast with his glass of champagne. 

"Dad, please stop him!" Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol who's already up to push his husband to sit down. 

After that, it's all fun and games. 

"Why were you so red when you guys came in?" Baekhyun whispers to Luhan, who sits across from him.

"Sehun in a suit, driving a car," The other whispers back and Baekhyun nods understandingly. 

"Well, how's school?" Luhan starts, directing the question to Kyungsoo and Jongin who've been siting and eating their dinner without a word, only occasional glances at each other.

"Same old," Kyungsoo answers, digging a fork into his peas. 

"Well, what's new with you, Jongin?" Baekhyun asks next, sipping his second glass of wine. 

"Same old," The same answer, the same not-interested stance.

"Alright, good to know," Baekhyun laughs dryly, sharing a look with Luhan.

"Don't you have something exciting and new coming up? Or happening to you at the moment?" Luhan tries again, but both of the teenagers shrug again.

"Or having some problems?" Baekhyun buts in. "You know, it's normal for those things to happen, and we can always be helpful in those situations—"

"Why don't you ask Kyungsoo here about his new boyfriend," Jongin snaps out, but being shushed by Kyungsoo moments later.

"What boyfriend?! We didn't agree on that, Mister!" Chanyeol stands up, but is quickly seated down by his husband. He's got to deal with that pouting Giant later.

"Oh, yeah, well, why don't you ask how big of a jealous slut Jongin is—" The minute those words leave Kyungsoo's mouth, he's turning around and apologizing to his parents.

"Let's all calm down, and talk with each other in a nicer—" But Sehun's being interrupted when Jongin stands up, kicking his chair back in the process.

"Why am I a jealous slut, yet you don't have a problem to fall in love with some new guy that just wants to get in your pants, huh!?"

"I'm not in love with him—" Kyungsoo jumps up too. "I'm in love with yo—" And his lips are sealed tight, eyes frantically looking around the room, before running away from the dinning room and up to his room.

"Thanks a lot for this dinner, Mr. Park!" And Jongin drops down his lap-napkin, going for the front door. 

"Well, this party was a bust," Chanyeol adds after a couple of minutes of silence, the door banging loudly twice still ringing in their ears. 

"But this chicken is a bomb! You need to lend me the recipe— Oh, sorry," Sehun starts, but swallows thickly the chicken down when Luhan pinches his thigh. 

"Well, plan B?"

 

~*~

 

"Where do I have to go, again?" Kyungsoo slips on his shoes, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, while his appa is rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, huffing every once and awhile.

"You have to bring this cake to the Ohs, since it's Sehun's birthday tomorrow, and I don't want your dad to find it today. You know how he can be, eating anything and everything his hands find." Baekhyun slumps over the table, with a loud aha! leaving his lips, when he finds what he's been trying to spot.

"But why me? We can hide the cake in my room, he never goes there.." Kyungsoo leans on the doorframe, but only for two seconds, before Baekhyun calls him to enter. 

"Because then it would be ruined and spoiled, and he sometimes go in there to steal your mangas,"

"What?! My favorite one is missing! Is he having my—"

"Sweetie, you can deal with that later." Baekhyun grabs the cake-box, holding it for Kyungsoo to take. "Now, chop-chop, you have a cake to deliver!"

 

~*~

 

"Oh, Kyungie-poo, hello. Come in, come in." Luhan opens the door to him, leading him to the kitchen so that he could place the package down.

"You know, only my papa can call me that," He wipes his brows, taking a glass of water from the elder with a small 'thanks'.

"Yeah, but Baek and I are like soulmates, so it's okay for me too," Luhan pinches his cheek, siting down with the younger around the kitchen island.

"I thought Mr. Oh was your soulmate,"

"Sehun? Oh, yeah.." Luhan answers, looking for a moment at the table, before wiping it with the back of his hand, dusting off imaginary crumbs down to the tiled-floor. 

"Now, let's talk about you and Nini—"

"With all due respect, I don't want to talk about that," Kyungsoo prepares to leave, but still not standing up to.

"Sweetie, I know that you're fighting over this petty thing, and I know that you're not really mad at him." Luhan takes the cake out of the box, placing it in the fridge. 

"Oh, no, I am mad at him. He's a sorry excuse for a man." Kyungsoo claims with a proud look on his face.

"Oh..." Luhan sits down, not knowing how to continue after this. But, luckily, Baekhyun made him a cheats to look at in one of the following situations. So he takes the notes from his brest-pocket, quickly pulling it down to his thighs, and reading it in his head. 

"Kyungie, I think that you two need to talk with each other honestly, and explain the main details of the story. I'm sure you don't hate my Nini."

"Well... I don't." Kyungsoo messes with his sleeve, pulling it over his hand, before pushing it upwards. "But I don't really know the reason why he's so mad with me. I mean, sure, Minho can be boring, and he calls me everyday, asking for us to hang out, but Jongin doesn't know about that."

"Don't you want to hang out with that boy?" 

"Well, no. I've been in a bad place ever since Jongin and I got into this silly fight, and I feel it's like Minho's fault," Kyungsoo shrugs, chugging some more of his water.

"Sweetie, there's the solution to your problem," When Kyungsoo gives him the stink eye, did he continue. "You just explain Jongin how you don't want to lose him for anybody out there, and that you two will continue to be best friends," And just under his breath, the elder adds 'and maybe something more'.

"What?"

"What?"

"I just thought you said something more," Kyungsoo shrugs, but doesn't push further.

"So, go home now, thank your papa for this cake and think about what I told you," 

"Thank you, Mr. Oh!" 

"Oh, please, just call me Lulu." Luhan follows him to the door, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm gonna stick with Mr. Oh, if that's okay with you.." Kyungsoo slips back his shoes on, peeking around the corners to see whether Jongin's there, but doing it casually and nonchalantly so that Luhan doesn't see it. He does, though.

"Well, fine. You can call me whatever, but please call my son later and please talk to him. He's in a bad place too. 'Been mopping around the house for the past couple of days, and frankly, I can't deal with his pout any longer." Kyungsoo chuckles sadly, hugging the man once again and leaving with a goodbye. 

 

~*~

 

"Let's go! We're late!" Chanyeol yells from the door, already dressed in some dress pants, with a casual white, crisp button-down to follow it. He's hair is in unruly mess, thanks to Baekhyun and this morning's shenanigans. He's becoming impatient, being already dressed for half an hour, but with no sign of his son, or his husband for that matter.

"Relax, you big baby. The party starts at 8h. And it's only 8:15h..." Baekhyun comes to the door, dressed similar to him, but with a black button down, and some tight pants instead. "And besides, Luhan likes when we're fashionable late. Just in time to save him from Sehun's parents," He kisses the Giant square on the lips, turning around to yell for Kyungsoo to come down.

"But it's my best friend's birthday, and we're late."

"Sehun's your best friend? I thought I was." Baekhyun feigns being hurt, and Chanyeol is quick to pull him in for a hug. 

"Luhan's yours, and I don't have a problem with that.."

"Well, yeah. But still..."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kyungsoo yells from his room, and soon enough he's running down the stairs, dressed in a pair of tight looking jeans, with a white cashmere sweater on top. 

"Wow, Kyungie, pulling out our best clothes, aren't we now?" Baekhyun fixes his sweater, gliding a single-licked thumb over the crumbs on the side of his face.

"Papa, I know that you saw that in the movies, but please, don't lick me!" Kyungsoo grumbles, picking up the present for Mr. Oh, and checking his appearance once again in the entrance hall mirror. 

"But I like it when you get all scrunched up and glare at me," Baekhyun laughs, but as he looks at his husband, Chanyeol is grabbing him and pulling the both of them out of the house and into their car.

 

~*~

 

"Thank you for coming, it's been a struggle," Luhan one-sidedly hugs him, hiding his face in Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Oh, come big baby, they can't be that bad," He looks ahead of them from where they're standing, seeing the full room of Luhan's and Sehun's friends and relatives. 

"Sehun's uncle made a move on me and his aunt asked me if I'm his wife, twice.... Again!" Luhan shivers disgustedly at the memory, turning around to see his husband smiling widely in the corner, talking about something with Chanyeol. 

"But, it's all worth it!" They both raise their glasses to their husbands, silently toasting it to them, and them only.

"Wait, speaking of the family, where are Kyungsoo and Jongin?" Baekhyun suddenly realizes, turning around, trying to spot the two teenagers. 

"Oh, maybe they're in Jongin's room, talking.." Both of the dads run up the stairs, eavesdropping on Jongin's door, but hearing nothing.

"Maybe they went to our house to talk," They hurried down the stairs, but their shoes are still there, so that checks-out too. 

"Or maybe—"

"Leave the boys alone, for once!" Sehun and Chanyeol appear behind them, making them turn around to face their other halves. 

"Maybe they can talk about this alone, and without you two meddling in everything," Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun close to him, kissing his crown softly.

"Yes, but—"

"Lu, please, believe us." Sehun hugs his husband too, but leaves a kiss to his pouty lips instead. That's where Jongin got the habit, by the way. 

"Alright. We'll let them be, but—"

"If they don't reconcile all by themselves, then we're jumping in!" Luhan finishes Baekhyun's sentence, and all four of them share a laugh.

 

~*~

 

"You used to come here whenever your appa hid chocolate from you," 

Jongin gets startled by the voice speaking behind him, but when he looks around he spots Kyungsoo climbing up the ladder, and he's calmed down again.

"Appa didn't understand my love for the fine things," Jongin comments back, sliding further to the right in the old couch his parents threw out before getting the new one for their living room. 

"And I see, nothing's has changed," Kyungsoo sits down next to him, pointing to the piece of cake sitting in the taller's plate, still untacked. 

"It's not my fault that your papa makes the best cakes ever!" 

They both look ahead of them, seeing specks of dust dancing across the air in the path of Sun beam that the window casts on them. 

For most kids, basements and attics are something scary and avoidable. But not for Jongin, when his attic is spacious, and with different toys he's overgrown and different types of furniture his family couldn't just throw away, placed here in random places. 

There's enough room for one to dance, and for one to sing to that dancing, and that's exactly what they did so many times before. 

Jongin looks to his left, lowering the piece of cake down to the stool next to them, chuckling when Kyungsoo looks back.

"What? Not good type of a cake?"

"No, it's just— Uh, nothing!"

"Come on," Kyungsoo pounces on him, pretending to tickle him to talking.

"It's just.. Remember when we tried to reconcile your papa and my appa?"

"Oh, yeah," Kyungsoo sits back normally, remembering the day quite well. "My papa said to Lu that his butt was big, and then Lu said to my papa that his calves were enormous!" They both share a laugh, leaning onto each other.

"And now—"

"Now, they're trying to make us up." Kyungsoo finishes Jongin's sentence, both sharing a look a moment too long for just being friends. 

"Let's help them, shall we?" Kyungsoo is back on his feet, pulling Jongin to stand up as well, helping him to climb the ladder down. 

"Wait, Soo. I-I need to-to talk to you, first.." Jongin pulls him back to the attic, looking suddenly vulnerable and small. 

"Okay, I have something to tell you too.."

"You can go first! I mean—"

"Nini, just talk!" And Jongin bites his lower lip, nodding at that. 

He's ready for this, right? He's waited long enough for this moment, and now that they're alone, and no annoying parents to ruin it, he can do it. But when he looks up, Kyungsoo is waiting for him with big eyes full of hope, and a gentle smile, and his knees are buckling down.

"Come on, you big baby. Let's sit down first." Kyungsoo pulls him down to sit at their favorite couch in the corner, sitting next to him. 

"Okay, I can do this, right?" Jongin thinks out loud, and who allowed Kyungsoo to even laugh adorably?

"Do you want me to go first?" Even though he, himself, is nervous too, Kyungsoo's been preparing his little speech the whole night, and he's ready as ready one can be.

"No!" When Kyungsoo jumps a bit at the intensity of Jongin's voice, does the boy start again. "I mean, no! I can do this, please, just—"

"Take your time," And Kyungsoo takes his hands in his own, warm ones and that's all it takes for Jongin to let loose. 

So before Kyungsoo could say anything else, Jongin is leaning in his personal space, closing his eyes at the start. He could've heard a little gasp leaving those pretty plump lips, before he closes the distance, pressing his lips ever so slightly to those, pretty pink ones. 

His eyes are all scrunched up, and if Kyungsoo's not pushing him away yet, he's probably laughing at his face right now. 

But Kyungsoo is not laughing, or for that matter, even moving, and instead of pushing him away, the shorter starts kissing back. 

They don't go further than some nips and nibbling on bottom lips, Jongin smiling into the kisses, with Kyungsoo pulling away to look at the boy in front of him with a fond smile, before diving back in. 

After a couple of seconds, they're pulling away—but not before Jongin leaves a quick, chaste kiss on those lips that are so soft he doesn't want to taste anything else in his life—and breathing for short breaths. 

"I couldn't say anything, so I wanted to show you instead," Jongin laughs a bit, cupping Kyungsoo into his arms, and holding him close to his chest. His cheeks are burning up and he can't stop his smile from tearing his face in half, but Kyungsoo doesn't have to see that.

"I know that you're smiling like an idiot right now," Of course.

"And I wanted to tell you something similar, so let me explain too," Kyungsoo backs away, cradling his face softly in his palms, smiling to match his own smile, as he leans in once again, stealing Jongin's breath just one more time.

And one more.

And a couple of more... Just for his pleasure. 

 

~*~

 

"Where have you been?" 

"We've been worried sick!" 

Their dads jumps on them the minute they got down from the attic, smothering them in kisses and hugs.

"Oh Jongin!"

"Park Kyungsoo!"

"Why are you—"

"Wait, what happened?" Both Luhan and Baekhyun yell in the same time, sharing gasps between them as Kyungsoo and Jongin intertwine their hands, breaking away in shy smiles.

"Oh my God, Baek—"

"Lulu!"

"We're becoming—"

"A family!!" Again with the synced yells, both of the elders scream, hugging while jumping up and down in a pure bliss of a moment.

"I knew that you had it in you, baby," Luhan hugs his son, while Baekhyun whispers not so silently 'you'd look pretty in a tux' while hugging Kyungsoo.

"Um, what's happening?" Jongin asks his dad when the two of them back away from Luhan and Baekhyun, finding their dads next in line for congratulations. 

"Run!" Chanyeol starts, 

"Run while you can!" And Sehun finishes. 

"We're gonna make them little crowns in blue—"

"Hey, we agreed upon burgundy for the reception!"

Luhan gasps. "Never!!" 

Sehun and Chanyeol only shrug, before going for the hall to separate their husbands before something really big happens, leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo to look at each other and sneak out of the back door.

"Do you think they are being serious?" Kyungsoo asks when they stumble down the door, and head for the swing at the back of Oh family backyard.

Jongin hums, thinking everything over, and just how lucky he is. Kyungsoo is holding his hand, walking with him down to the white swing set his dad nailed in the three trunk so many summers before, but not before pre-thinking about them fighting over who gets to swing on it first. Now he has a better idea. 

"Maybe, who knows.. You never know with them two," Jongin sits in the swing first, but just as Kyungsoo pouts, he pulls him down to his lap, hugging him from behind. "Besides, you'd look really beautiful in a tux." That earns him a punch in a shoulder.

"Comfortable?" The sneaky bastard laughs in his ear, leaving a quick peck to his neck, right under his shell, Kyungsoo shivering from it.

"Very!" And he turns around, one hand around Jongin's neck, the other cradling his face, as they meet in the middle for some more (and many more) kisses, both of them smiling like fools in love. 

"Hey, it's too early for babies!" Somebody yells from the back-porch, but they don't hear them, they don't bother with anything, only with this now; this moment only theirs to share. 

"I think I love you!" Jongin gasps as soon as they break apart, earning himself a chuckle from Kyungsoo, who only nods, leaning in once again.

"And I think I love you, too!"


End file.
